A richa do carneiro
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Milo, sendo o grego q é, vai perguntar aos deuses se tem chance com Camus, e pra isso vai sacrificar um carneiro. Mu, barganha pela vida do fofo Resultado, Milo poção de amor drogas Camus num chão gelado tarde da noite. SHASH, YAOI, COMÉDIA.


A rixa do carneiro

Jogo escrito para ser fic, eu como Mu e Camus, DarkLupina como Milo.

Obs: Timeline alternativo, em tempo algum no original Mu, Milo e Camus, na idade adulta, habitaram o santuário ao mesmo tempo.

oooooooooo~~ooooooooooo

Disclaimer 1: Essa introdução é o inicio de uma série de trabalhos de ficção que pretendem seguir o universo mostrado nos mangas (Saint Seiya, Sant Seiya - Episódio G e Saint Seiya Lost Canvas) de Kurumada, o mais fielmente possível. Estaremos completando com mitologia grega.

Disclaimer 2: Esse conto trata sobre o aspecto da religião abordando o sacrifício de animais aos deuses.

Disclaimer 3: Esse conto não deve ser considerado ao ler outros dessa série. Pois não existe no Kanon um momento onde Milo, Mu e Camus convivam no santuário em época de paz. Portanto encare com um tempo e espaço á parte. Tem yaoi no capitulo dois, caso desejem saber^^

*Esse trabalho não tem fins lucrativos, e não busca denegrir os direitos autorais dos verdadeiros proprietários.*

oooooooooo~~ooooooooooo

Naquela tarde de sol escaldante o santo da casa de escorpião se remoia em preparativos. O corpo banhado e limpo, os cabelos purificado com óleos, as vestes beauticas brancas lhe cingindo o corpo em um raro momento, enquanto a armadura dormia em sua caixa. Ele cheirava à ervas santas e óleos aromáticos, e seu coração arremessava-se como um lemming suicida contra a caixa de seu tórax enquanto ele esperava o servo voltar com a encomenda.

A dita encomenda era uma peça fundamental para o ritual para o qual ele se preparava. Ele se encaminhava a um oráculo buscar orientação para uma questão de fundamental importância em seu futuro.

Os oráculos eram a maneira pela qual os Deuses respondiam nossas perguntas. O nosso diligente santo, nessa ocasião, pretendia descer para o templo do oráculo de Zeus (1), próximo ao caminho que desembocava em cabo Sumion (me ajude nesse ponto, no lembro o nome do lugar de praia). Milo estava decidido, e para isso passaria por varias provações. Ele se hospedaria numa pequena casa de pedra simples no caminho do templo, se banhando apenas das águas do mar(é mar ou rio?), além de fazer vários sacrifícios a vários Deuses antes de chegar ao próprio Zeus, isso demorava três dias e incluía a presença do sacerdote para ler a disposição de Zeus a recebê-lo, nas entranhas de um carneiro.(2)

Já estava tudo preparado, as vestes, a permissão dada pelo sacerdote em reçebe-lo, só faltava o detalhe mais importante: a ovelha.

Ele havia mandado seu criado descer aos pastos e lhe trazer uma besta bem grande e vistosa, ele queria se garantir que Zeus o receberia. Mas onde estava o maldito preguiçoso? Já faziam duas horas que ele partiu, e nada de voltar!!!

Quando Milo já estava quase perdendo a paciência e mandando alguém caçar o homem para o sacrifício ao invés do carneiro -mesmo sabendo não ser da preferência de Zeus ganhar marmanjos - o dito cujo me aparece, cabeça baixa e mãos vazias.

Milo o encarou com os olhos azuis impassíveis, o escrutinando de cima a baixo, os braços cruzados tornando a expressão ainda mais dura.

- Eu poderia saber onde está o carneiro? - perguntou, sobrancelha erguida, e uma veia já querendo saltar na testa.

-San...santo...me perdoe..o carneiro eu não consegui.*Nisso o homem se prostou nos joelhos, testa tocando o chão e tremendo feito vara verde.

O Santo de Escorpião bateu a sola do pé descalço contra o chão, numa lerdeza pachorrenta, os olhos se estreitando em raiva crescente, por mais que ele se sentisse extremamente magnânimo naquele dia...

- E o que foi que o impediu de consegui-lo? Três segundos pra me responder... - ele disse numa frieza cínica, encarando a unha do indicador displicentemente, numa ameaça velada que não se concretizaria, mas era absolutamente necessária. Notando a demora na resposta, ele começou a contar...* Um...Dois... Dois e meio...

Era agora ou nunca, ou dizia tudo, ou lá ia pro túmulo. E foi assim, num fio de palavras interligadas, que nem ponto, nem virgula, nem tempo pra respirar, tinha entre elas:

-Eu-estava-a-descer-o-rio-buscar-o-carneiro-e-o-santo-de-Áries-me-parou-e-perguntou-o-que-eu-fazia.*Respira um meio segundo*Eu-contei-mas-ele-só-fez-ficar-pálido-e-me-mandou-de-volta-sem-carneiro-e-mandou-que-eu-lhe-enviasse-esse-recado: "Diz ao santo de Escorpião que compre uma periódico zoroastrico."

E ali estava o homem agora, recado entregue e mais tremulo, resistindo a vontade de dar um passo atrás, e recuar por onde entrou.

Inclinou a própria orelha e apertou os olhos, na tentativa de se concentrar nas palavras do homem. Mantinha a expressão casmurra por fora, mas por dentro ria e ria da situação simplória na qual o homem tinha se metido, imposto pelo próprio temor. E sério e fingidamente irritado ele se manteve, até ouvir o dito "recado" do Santo de Áries, onde o que se viu na sua face foi primeiro a surpresa e depois a sincera e clara mágoa de ofendido.

- Periódico? Ele me mandou ler a PO#& DO HORÓSCOPO DO JORNAL!!??? - esbravejou, mais pro nada em si e pro cabeça de uva imaginário que via em sua frente do que pro serviçal em si, mas certo que depois daquilo, o homem já teria fugido sem esperar sua devida dispensa...E nem mesmo se dando certeza ou não do fato ele saiu, fincando com força os pés no chão. Trajado ainda nas vestes rituais de tempos antigos, ia de punhos cerrados e fúria completa estampada no rosto vermelho de ódio, indo tirar as caras com o "defensor" dos carneiros.

A tarde tinha um sol escaldante, e lá estava o cavaleiro de Áries, em sua armadura dourada, por regra não tirada. Mas nem era tão quente, nem era metal desse mundo, sentia sim, mais como uma segunda pele. Mas fazia clec clec ao andar naquele barranco. Os carneiros, felizes, e seu pastor, rondavam o rio. Bichinhos pastando, bebendo água, e o menino ao longe cuidando sob uma árvore para não desmaiar de calor. Mu rodava a mão no lago, vigiando caso houvesse um ataque. Tinha deveres mas, por hora, enrolava pois havia descido pra fazer seu pequeno lanche da tarde.

Milo não fazia o clec clec característico ao andar, mas mesmo sem nem estar de sandálias não deixava de fazer barulho alto ao caminhar: os pés fincavam-se no solo com força, quebrando gravetos e revolvendo folhas caídas, como uma pequena força da natureza que passasse destruindo o que estivesse ao seu alcance.

Ele se postou em frente ao Cavaleiro de Áries, dedo em riste, anunciando nervosamente:

- Eu vim buscar o carneiro, e quero ver você me proibir!!! - seguindo o passo rumo ao rebanho junto ao leito.

-Você pode levar eles pra passear. Mas lugar de carneiro é no pasto, e como eu estou por perto vigio a volta segura dele pra casa.

A frase saiu de um repente, sinal que o tibetano, sempre tão comedido, estava de cabeça quente. E não só esse sinal havia, pois lá estava Mú, cavaleiro de Áries com seus grandes chifres de carneiro asiático. Levantou, ele, em, toda sua altura nem assim tão grande, peito pra frente como se fosse a cabeça de um carneiro a impor uma ameaça velada, dizendo: " Aqui é meu território." O olhou nos olhos, esperando, paciente, como se medisse a necessidade de um ataque.

- Pro inferno, Áries, você não nasceu aqui, nem sabe do que está falando! - bradou inconformado, se esgueirando lentamente e de forma ladina na direção de um macho grande e de chifres salientes, certamente uma oferta valorosa aos deuses. - Esse ritual se fazia na Grécia antes do seu povo aprender a ficar levitando por ai!

Lá o macho cabriolou como se espantado, mas inocente voltou a pastar bem aos pés de Escorpião, como se já sua altura não o ameaçasse, protegido pela Parede de Cristal que Mu ergueu. Mu sorriu, ligeiramente, amorosamente, pro bicho encardido e peludo na boca e na língua, que ruminava babando até a grama pra depois de mastigada, engoli-la melhor.

-E esses carneiros pastavam na Grécia antes do seu povo andar reto nos pés, Santo de Escorpião. No carneiro não se toca antes de me explicar direitinho, o que em nome dos deuses , valeria os dez, talvez quinze anos gloriosos desse belo macho sacrificados num instante. Pese bem...quinze anos de lã depois carne boa quando ele morrer, e a vida feliz de um belo carneiro até lá. Há algo tão sério que valha esse preço?

Ele sentiu o cosmo do, já então considerado, "oponente" queimar por um instante, e nisso fez o seu se acender, vislumbrando a miríades de cores que retinia na muralha cristalina, na qual ele não ousou tocar, mas só o fez encarar o lemuriando de cenho ainda mais franzido, a energia escarlate ao seu redor subindo aos céus numa velocidade de queima assustadora.

- Os deuses criaram estes animais porque os apreciam - assim como nós - e desejam provar das próprias criações em troca de sua iluminação. E é apenas abrindo mão deles que podemos partilhar da sabedoria dos deuses!

E ao terminar, as mãos de Milo já se curvavam em postura de garra, o próximo passo seria convocar o ferrão em seus dedos e estaria pronto a atacar.

-Em ocasiões importantes, sim, você está certo. Mas a nós mortais nem cabe invocar os deuses futilmente, nem sacrificar os inocentes. Está pretendendo me acertar com essa agulha? Só falta querer me levar pro sacrifício pessoalmente? Você não tem vergonha? Olhe esses pobres bichinhos! Se o que vc quisesse perguntar fosse justo poderia me contar!! Mas não, está tentando me atacar! Como posso deixar alguém tão precipitado levar um deles? E se sua pergunta for tão impulsiva como seu dedo em riste bem apontado pra nós?

Mu acusou numa linha de palavras indignadas, estava empoleirado numa rocha, gesticulando a injustiça como se ele mesmo fosse o carneiro a ser ali, degolado e rasgado aberto.

O grego ouviu cada palavra vinda dele e seu olhar, duro de raiva e ferrenho de determinação, foi morrendo em intensidade e aos poucos baixando, até mirar os próprios pés.

- O motivo é importante, droga... - e teve um tremor leve, também conseqüência de nervos alterados, mas também motivado pela postura de ataque e auto defesa quebrada pelo discurso do ariano. - Mas é pessoal... E eu não posso revelar... Agora, ME DÁ ESSE PEDAÇO DE LÃ!!!!

Bradou, arremetendo com punhos e chutes contra a parede protetora.

-E porque você está tímido, um deles morre? Isso não é nada justo, devemos protegê-los. Você devia ter vergonha de você! E ele não é um pedaço de lã, esse é Mailo.

Retorquiu, a única indicação de sua raiva era o rosto avermelhado. Ou isso podia ter o sol torrando a cabeça do Lemuriano. Havia sempre a chance dele desmaiar com o calor, não é? Mas Milo estava de dar dó, e Mu não era indiferente. Lá foi ele. Desceu da pedra, se postou ao lado de "Mailo", e erguendo sua patinha como se dissesse oi, e mimicou o carneiro falar.

-Oi, e sou Mailo. Você não precisa ser tão reservado. Só estamos nós aqui. Pode me contar, o que o aflige?

A cara que Milo fez foi patética, e ele olhou do carneiro pra Mu, de Mu pro carneiro, do carneiro pro lado, e do lado pras unhas. Revirou os olhos nas órbitas, e depois encarou Mu outra vez, e ainda o vendo ali, soltou:

- Tá de brincadeira, né?

-Com o kiki resolve.-Ele deu de ombros se levantando. -Mas nem por isso é menos sério. Se prometer deixar os carneiros em paz eu prometo o ajudar com suas dúvidas. Até mesmo perguntar pro Santo de Virgem algum augúrio sobre o futuro próximo.

Ele se permitiu uma ponta de sorriso, cruzando os braços agora não pra ameaçar, mas sim, pra se proteger, relaxando na postura.

- Eu não tenho mais oito anos... E embora eu ainda preferisse os ossos dele - apontou o carneiro - fumegando numa pira de ervas aromáticas, acho que devo agradecer... Eu o queria... Bem... É uma coisa simples... E não é...

O rosto dele ficou violentamente rubro, mas não pela raiva, e sim, pela vergonha, palpável nas palavras quase cuspidas da ultima frase, e também nas que se sucederam:

- Eu... - e sua voz diminui até um sussurro praticamente inaudível. - ...amo uma pessoa...

Ele se indignaria, se não fosse trágico. Ver ali, o devoto cavaleiro de escorpião implorando certezas aos deuses. Ele, que sempre foi um homem tão seguro e até arrogante de sua posição, tremendo nas bases por causa de um amor. Mu sorriu, um pouco tímido e envergonhado. De amor ele não entendia bem, não teve uma experiência na vida.

-Eu vejo...mas...tanto quanto Eros aprecie carneiros, ele não os acha tão divertidos como ver os homens se atrapalharem, e não contaria seus planos sobre você a Zeus. Eu lhe darei algo mais eficiente. É uma poção, que liberta nossas almas para que cumpram seu destino amoroso. Assim não precisará ver seu futuro, o realizará da forma correta.

- Poção? - os olhos dele se ergueram subitamente, uma sobrancelha arqueada em puro interesse, mas os dedos que compulsivamente arrastavam os cachos louros incontroláveis denotando ansiedade pura. - E... Como... Exatamente, ela funciona?

-Eu a farei ainda hoje. É uma poção rara que meu mestre me aconselhou que eu usasse apenas ao encontrar o verdadeiro amor, ou me traria complicações. Você deve bebê-la ao anoitecer, antes de ir para a cama. E então algo místico acontecerá.-Ele olhou embaraçado.-Eu não sei exatamente o que porque eu ainda não precisei dela.

E Milo, por sua vez, agora pensando mais racionalmente e se perguntando com veemência por qual motivo havia aberto seu coração pra ele, desviou-lhe os olhos, mais embaraçado ainda e sentindo um moleque de catorze anos, acometido pelas dores do primeiro amor, embora de inverdade nisso houvesse apenas a idade diferente...

- Eu aguardarei por ela então... Espero que seja uma paga descente pelo carneiro, o bichão até que é bonitinho... - disse, lançando um olhar ao animal que lembrou algo vago de ternura, falando em tom descontraído e acenando um "até logo", controlando os pés pra não sair correndo dali, louco pra desaparecer de sua frente.

Em despedida, ele cabeceou aliviado. Mas deixou a parede de cristal ainda lá, só um pouco, vai ver Milo podia pensar melhor, desconfiar dele. Mas se Escorpião confiou, melhor esquecer. Agora restava subir pra própria casa e fazer a tal poção.

A receita estava lá, guardada numa caixinha de marfim escrita em papel arroz maciozinho. Eram tantos ingredientes, e tão raros. Leite de iaque para dar vigor, chifre de rinoceronte, grãos de amendoim e até algo que ele já ouviu o nome antes. A coisa, ele viu na casa de Aldebaran, era raiz forte e catuaba. Lá foi ele pedir. Voltou e tudo foi fermentado e misturado em álcool bem forte, esquentado e alterado com algumas reações físicas onde telecinese era a única solução. (3) O resultado? Um frasquinho do tamanho de uma palma, redondinho, com a poderosa fórmula, que no final, nada mais era do que um estimulante sexual, misturado com drogas solúveis em água extraídas do gogumelo e do cactos, e misturadas a álcool . Quantidade maior que aquela matava, mas bebendo só aquilo - que era menos de um copo - deixaria seu consumidor tão aéreo e excitado que o alvo de seus amores teria a noite de sua vida. Se ele não apaixonasse assim, então não era pra ser.

Mas Mu, virgem ainda, de nada sabia e lá foi entregar a fórmula milagrosa na maior inocência para a felicidade de Milo.

oooooooooo~~ooooooooooo

Esse fanfic foi escrito em dupla. Dark Lupina como Milo e Insanebuecat como Mu. No próximo capitulo terá Yaoi, aguardem e nos comentem^^

(1) Esse fato é fictício, como templos para os deuses eram coisas comuns, foi conveniente construir um que fosse preservado por Atena a seu pai Zeus, um vez que um templo é a casa do dito Deus, e ela poderia desejar consultar seu pai no futuro ocasionalmente.

(2) Esses detalhes são verdadeiros, e foram tirados do relato sobre uma visita ao oráculo de Trofônio, divinatório dedicado a Zeus.

(3) Origem: Denomina-se afrodisíaco a qualquer substância à qual se atribuem propriedades estimulantes sexuais. Entre elas, o imaginário popular receita, na Europa, o consumo de ostras e de cantáridas, na Ásia o de chifres de rinocerontes, no Brasil, o das chamadas garrafadas, bebidas ditas energéticas à base de cachaça e plantas medicinais como a catuaba, a mairipuama, o guaraná, os ovos de codorna, o amendoim, o cipó-cravo, entre outras.

Quanto a droga solúvel, trata-se do LSD , psilocibina (extraída de cogumelos) e mescalina (extraída de cáctos). Aqui estou me dando a liberdade poética de criar fato que ele extrai essas substâncias por meios antigos e até usando um pouco de telecinese, afinal Lemúria tinha um povo avançado.

Possíveis efeitos: efeitos semelhantes aos da maconha, porém mais intensos. Alucinações, delírios, percepção deformada de sons, imagens e do tato. Podem ocorrer "más viagens", com ansiedade, pânico ou delírios.

Fontes:

Ritual de sacrificio: .

Afrodisiacos:

.org/wiki/Afrodis%C3%ADaco

.

Drogas: ..

Capitulo 2 - Os Deuses e os Homens

oooooooooo~~ooooooooooo

O vidrinho que recebera das mãos do Santo de Áries era tão diminuto que chegava a parecer um brinquedo. Mas mesmo que parecesse coisa a ser levada bem pouco a sério, ele o guardou com todo o cuidado do mundo, sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Pelo resto do dia ele andarilhou de um canto pra outro, inquieto e ansioso,procurando o que fazer, e mal a noite havia caído, se recolheu.

Antes mesmo de se por deitado, abriu a pequenina garrafa e verteu todo o conteúdo, engolindo-o com uma careta de nojo, diante do gosto de leite azedo e vodka vagabunda e batizada. E tão logo terminou a garrafinha caiu de suas mãos, a visão distorcida e a cabeça girando. Se sentou na cama, se jogando pra trás, desajeitado, mas a cabeça voava, as pontas dos dedos formigavam, até mesmo pele e músculos pareciam se mover com a sensação, ondulantes... Era assustador e divertido, uma maneira incomum de ver o mundo talvez, não fosse pela dor excruciante que subia do baixo ventre.

Estava duro como se há muito tempo não tivesse tempo ou oportunidade pra aliviar aquelas necessidades mais simples, e a única coisa que vinha á cabeça era...

-CAMUS!!! - bradou, mas... Bem, não importava como, ele estava lá, na Casa defendida pelo infeliz, e ai dele se não atendesse seu chamado... O buscaria lá de dentro pelos cabelos e Zeus perdoasse seu rabo por não ter dado ouvidos á voz do Santo de Escorpião!

Mas era noite, era calor, era a Grécia. Ali até mesmo as rochas eram quentes. Havia poucos ou quase nenhum móvel de madeira na casa de Aquário, pois a umidade de seu gelo toda noite feito, e totalmente derretido pela manhã, infestava qualquer madeira - por melhor que fosse - com cheiro de mofo.

Camus só trabalhava congelando a casa e pensava: " A Grécia devia se chamar vesúvio, o calor não passava nunca? Certamente isso é o centro do mundo, á julgar como o sol sempre lhe dava tamanha atenção, até mesmo á essas horas descrentes. Falando em calor, o que é esse cosmos queimando em minha porta? E esse grito num tom de guerra. "

Arremeteu-se para fora sem segundas considerações, encarando ele o santo de escorpião. Milo estava vermelho e até mesmo um pouco vesgo, transpirava como uma lagosta cosida, e sem armadura - também pudera, olha a hora - vestia só uma calça , que por causa do suor, colava-se a sua nudez figurativa.

-Santo...Milo...está com uma febre ou alguém o atacou?

Milo riu baixo, irônico, o riso de um predador diante da presa indefesa, contando as vantagens de sua vitória antes de devorá-la. E o predador caminhou a passos lentos, sem dar qualquer resposta á pergunta - se é que a tinha ouvido - , e quando se pôs em distância suficiente, seu bote foi rápido e muito simples: as mãos o contiveram pelos pulsos e com o próprio corpo, imprensou o dele contra a parede mais próxima, talvez machucando com o impacto, mas rindo por dominá-lo, e colando os lábios aos seus num beijo faminto, febril, e impaciente.

Dito e confirmado, um "uoff " bastante desajeitado saiu dos lábios de Aquário bem na boca de milo, e incrédulo só fez erguer uma sobrancelha.

Agora, mesmo sendo Camus o mais ponderado dos homens e controlado, o "efeito Milo" ainda era subjugante. Você pensaria: "Não, Camus é um santo confiável que está acima das coisas dos homens." E nesse caso também deveria estar acima do cheiro de suor forte de Milo bem debaixo de seu nariz, lhe despertando os instintos. E claro, Camus nunca repararia no fato que o grego tinha um corpo bem formado -para dizer o mínimo -, e obviamente pelo estado de suas calças quase caindo, também bem viril. E por último, mas não menos importante, Camus seria imune ao fato que esse rapaz suado, e viril, estava se esfregando nele de forma bem insinuante e necessitada.

Quem pensaria afinal que em seus 20 anos de idade e hormônios a flor da pele, Camus repararia afinal, não é?

Pensando, pra ser bem dito, Camus não pensava mais não.

Ele fez foi é gemer em retorno com a ereção incomoda crescendo nas calças e arfando por ar. Agora, se fosse outro, teria jogado Milo naquele pátio aberto para guardas fazendo ronda, e o defloraria feito uma uma menina virgem.

Mas Camus amava seu amigo, e amigo era amigo, melhor pensar antes de fazer besteira. Ele se separou o mínimo, para ter ar, e falou numa voz gasta:

-Unhhhff...Mi...lo....unhggh?

A boca dele deixou a de Camus com uma mordida possessiva em seus lábios, deixando como implícita a ordem pra que se calasse. E foi-se o hálito quente, instável, arfante, ritmado com o coração perigosamente acelerado no peito, se roçar contra a pele de seu pescoço, junto com sua língua, em beijos, lambidas, chupões dolorosos.

Com apenas uma das mãos ele segurou os pulsos dele, indo com a outra afastar os cabelos incômodos, atrapalhando á exploração, com um puxão violento, pra deixá-lo o mais exposto o possível. E não tarde essa mesma mão desceu por seu peito até seus quadris, os dedos adentrando desajeitados e ansiosos o cós das calças dele, fazendo de um tudo pra tirá-la dali, e, falando, até mesmo soltando um pouco as costuras da peça de roupa. E que bonito ficaram as calças rasgadas, ainda mais desajeitadamente eróticas do que se tivessem caído. Ali o sexo branco com veias saltadas do santo umidecia sua calça deixando uma mancha crescente. Se via uma coluna de pele pela fresta de tecido, e no fim superior, os contornos rosados da cabeça saliente.

Os hormônios de Milo simplesmente enlouqueceram com a visão daquela semi-nudez, talvez muito mais do que fariam com a simples nudez completa, e era nesse frenesi que ele completava seu trabalho e terminava de arruinar a pobre calça de pijama.

Camus ofegava: tanto pela afronta quanto pela exitação que o esfregar de corpos nus criava. Ele fechou os olhos, indignado. Estava se envergonhando no exterior da casa.

Ele grunhiu, e ainda assim um som claro saiu:

-Pra dentro. Agora!

Quando Milo ouviu a ordem, os olhos azuis, aterradoramente circundados de vermelho, o encararam em fúria, fúria esta que se demonstrou em outro agarrão violento pelos cabelos.

-Você não tem voz pra me dizer o que fazer. - e riu, junto de sua orelha, e, apesar de discordar da voz de comando, fez o que foi pedido: pelos cabelos mesmo o arrastou pra dentro, atirando ao chão, sobre o tapete da sala de convivência, e sem demora se pôs por cima dele, entre suas pernas, a mal dominada ereção se enfiando dentro dele tão fundo quanto conseguisse, junto com um grito animalesco de excitação vindo do fundo de sua garganta. E na luxuria impaciente por alivio, sem qualquer cuidado ou atenção maiores foi que investiu contra ele, de novo, e de novo, os dentes fincados em sua orelha e as mãos ainda o contendo firmemente pelos pulsos.

A dor nas raízes dos cabelos doíam mais no ego, do que no próprio couro cabeludo. Isso mostrava o quanto o orgulho podia distorcer a percepção sensorial de uma pessoa. O tombo no chão frio, úmido e escorregadio deixou uma marca, a dor da penetração um choque. Qualquer pessoa normal se sentiria invadida, agredida e ofendida. E apesar de tudo isso, Camus se apegou ao que sentia.

Ele sentia o cosmos de Milo o engolfando e devorando, com um calor cru de luxúria , posessividade, fome, e impaciência. Mas não era o cosmos de um inimigo cheio de ódio e violência, era o cosmos de um amigo misturando instintos e apego. O desejo de Milo não era um desejo desorientado por qualquer corpo que ele pudesse se aliviar. O desejo de Milo era por ele. Apenas seus corpos, suas expressões, o som de sua voz e até sua dor e sua luta.

O desejo dele era uma surpresa, e uma lisonja. Seus métodos não eram os mais corteses, mas cortesia poderia ser ignorada por motivos maiores. Até mesmo porque toda essa impetuosidade dolorosa com que Milo o atacou, era um bom afrodisíaco, principalmente quando seu próprio cosmos contagiado fazia o trabalho de regeneração do corpo e adaptação ao novo corpo. Ele batia fundo e forte dentro do ruivo, e por Hades, porque até nessas horas ele era tão racional?

Saiam gritos da sua boca, eram antes de dor, agora de luxuria e prazer desenfreado. Sua pele queimava e dentro dele tudo explodia. Você sabe o quanto o corpo de um homem batendo dentro de você como uma estaca pode fazer fricção sobre seu sexo s vc tiver sorte o suficiente? E sorte era muito incerto, certo mesmo era Camus se empinando todo pra se esfregar junto dele e até mesmo se masturbar misturando seu cosmos ao dele como um animal no cio.

Milo sentia seu corpo, sentia seus desejos. A mente vazia e distante buscava apenas o alivio, e ele continuava á busca por ele, o devorando com tenacidade crescente - se é que mais do que aquilo era possível - , os olhos cerrados com força, se obrigando á ficar alheio a qualquer coisa que não fosse o calor e o prazer quase doloroso de tão próximo ao ápice, os gritos e gemidos que se misturavam aos dele e era praticamente impossível discernir qual era de quem, em sua percepção distorcida.

O escorpiano estava irracional sim, mas ele mesmo ergueu o companheiro pelas costas, libertando seus pulsos da prisão, e cravou as unhas em uma de suas coxas, a erguendo, aumentando a proximidade e o contato ao um nível que ele não mais conseguiu suportar e explodiu, dentro dele, com um grito de desespero pleno abafado pela mordida dada em seu ombro, o bastante forte pra ouvir a pele se arrebentar.

O orgasmo foi uma pequena explosão. Para Milo, uma que o libertou de sua loucura, diluindo o resto da poção entre a endorfina que as pilhas de suor não eliminou. Suas roupas pendiam encharcadas, seus cabelos e pele pingavam como um regato de orvalho fresco.

Quanto a Camus, ele nunca teve antes a experiência de dormir com alguém de cosmos tão forte como o dele para poder saber como é a conjunção de vontades. É dito que quando os cosmos de três Santos se fundem, esses cosmos explodem como supernovas.

Ele sabia muito sobre kama sutra pra saber boas posições pra liberar o libido, e só haviam dois santos lá, mas pro corpo exaltado dele bem que podia ter sido uma supernova.

Foi sem duvida suficiente pra deixá-lo arfante, igualmente encharcado de suor, e esquálido sobre piso frio de seu templo sentindo os tremores remanescentes de energia os percorrer ate se extinguirem um hora depois, os deixando sóbrios e tão revigorado como adolescentes.

A essa altura o corpo de Camus já protestava ao volume dentro de si, e devagar ele foi afastando Milo. Ele precisava de um banho, estava mais imundo que se tivesse enfrentado um titã...unhh..talvez não.

Milo por outro lado pesava desconfortavelmente.

-Milo...Milo, acha que já pode sair de cima de mim?

Milo ergueu uma sobrancelha, sendo chamado pra vida pela voz de Camus, o encarando confuso, mas saindo dele e de cima dele, caindo ao seu lado, o corpo sentindo um pouco ainda a lassidão do efeito das drogas e - PELO INFERNO! - uma sede esmagadora.

-É assim que você me agradece, é? - perguntou, sem olhá-lo, pura arrogância divertida, tentando descontrair do constrangedor que aquilo se tornou de repente.

-Agradeço? Bem... obrigado? Não deveria ser você a agradecer por eu não levar ofensa em ter tido o papel da fêmea?

Camus subiu aos próprios pés usando toda sua força de vontade pras pernas não tremerem, e isso o desgostou. Ele demorou um tempo parado junto a uma mesa de pedra esculpida amaldiçoando a própria lassitude, e quando reganhou controle da dignidade perdida, encarou Milo de cima e falou:

-Vamos Milo, erga-se de meu chão e me acompanhe a cozinha. Eu tenho fome, e a menos que deseje recusar minha hospitalidade tardia e sair nú para fora de meu templo, você comerá comigo e se recomporá.

E que magnífica dignidade que ele mostrava, cochas grossas e carnosas de puro músculo, peito erguido tão desenhado que podia se discernis cada músculo do tórax humano apenas o olhando, e o sexo murcho e molhado pendendo mais pra cocha direita, entre fios laranja ruivos, fazendo um emaranhado tímido.

Milo o encarou de baixo, onde estava, em contemplação absoluta, o cansaço e a satisfação comprazendo um ao outro com nada além da comparação dele com uma estátua grega, da antiguidade, a pele marmórea só fazendo soar tal idéia ainda mais coerente, a das formas perfeitas daquele homem com a anatomia cuidadosamente estudada que os antigos artesãos haviam utilizado em seus mais primorosos trabalhos. E sorriu.

Camus lhe estendeu a mão dando um passo a frente, face mostrando o que o primeiro homem chamaria de serenidade, milênios atrás, quando a linguagem foi criada. A mão estendida o santo deitado aceitou de bom grado, mas apenas pra auxiliá-lo a se por sentado, onde puxou as calças ensopadas pra se cobrir novamente, amarrando os cordames á cintura.

-Eu não ousaria recusar tal virtude de convite. - e devagar, foi se pondo de pé, testando os limites do corpo, zonzo pelas seqüelas da poção, pelas lembranças, mas principalmente, pela desidratação violenta. - Eu possivelmente vou acabar com toda a água guardada aqui, mas não recusarei.

E o seguiu até a cozinha.

A casa ainda era um cubo de gelo pingando sob o céu da Grécia, Os pés nus de escorpião na pedra fria o repeliam. Camus olhou de lado, a agradado com a pequena vantagem, perguntou:

-Frio?-Ele, nu em pelo e á vontade, servia um jarro de água onde parte da água virava cubos de gelo.

Ele buscou perdido um par de copos de ferro, que afinal estavam em um baú de pedra sob um pano de secar. Por esse pequeno lapso de hospitalidade intimista, podia se ver como ele devia ter passado seu treinamento na Sibéria quando criança. Naquela época ele não passava de um hiberne ainda sem pelos e sem hormônios sexuais, pois veio receber a armadura nas vésperas de completar um mês após os sete anos. Mas talvez seu aluno Hyoga tivesse convivido com essa nudez natural e grega que ele parecia favorecer, não como sexual de todo, mas como corriqueira.

Os dois copos e jarros foram parar numa bandeja, e depositado na mesa. Ele serviu para si e para Milo, e estendeu o copo e alertou:

-Beba, antes que fique muito frio e lhe faça mal. Porque aqui é fácil congelar, mas pra esquentar de novo demora umas horas.

Ele sorveu daquele copo feito um viajante perdido no deserto que encontrasse um oásis. Tão logo a água findou, ele bateu o copo na mesa com um suspiro aliviado e se serviu de mais, mas tomando agora em goles mais tranqüilos.

Sentou-se á mesa da cozinha, ainda incerto da força das pernas, e o encarou. Pensava em talvez retrucar á frase. "Demoram a esquentar... Não foi o que pareceu...", foi o que passou por sua mente, mas ele não ousou tal comentário infantil, mas não se controlou em sorrir diante da idéia. Apenas retomou a conversa anterior.

-Eu agradeço sim por você não ter se ofendido. Mas eu acho que devo alguma explicação... - começou, tentando impor firmeza onde não havia, se obrigando a manter alguma conversação antes que não conseguisse dizer nada e as coisas fugissem do controle.

-Você estava drogado.-A explicação simples e mais verdadeira surgiu sem grande dificuldade. - O gosto da droga era forte na sua boca, ainda que eu não saiba que tipo de droga se bebe, mas não era álcool puro. Me afetou muito rapidamente, ainda que levemente. Por outro lado eu não imaginava que confiasse tanto em mim para compartilhar sua intimidade a esse ponto. Eu me sentiria mais lisonjeado se não fosse o fato de que foram as drogas expuseram seus sentimentos, não você.

O ruivo bebia lento, ponderando o que tinha dito e que diria. Seus olhos localizaram a metade de um pão, e frutas secas e frutas mais maduras sob uma prateleira próxima a janela. Provavelmente era para o café da manhã, pois estava alto, protegido da umidade. Ele se levantou para pegar e dispor na mesa. Seu corpo precisava se recompor, sentia sua humanidade latejar em cada músculo abusado.

Milo também calado encarava o teto, a respiração em lufadas longas fazendo seu peito arquear-se lentamente.

-A maioria de nós não imagina muito coisa sobre quase nada até que ela realmente aconteça. E também não tem muita noção dos próprios limites quando o que está em questão é algo que se queira sinceramente. - e o encarou, o ar pasmo, zombeteiro, mas a respeito de si mesmo. - Eu ganhei uma poção em troca da vida de um carneiro. Quem me deu não sabia seus efeitos, e eu não me importei com isso, eu não fazia a menor idéia do que ia acontecer... E tudo porque de outro jeito, eu não sei se conseguiria...

E continuou a olhá-lo, firme, estudando seu rosto impassível, atento á qualquer mínima reação, tentando calcular de antemão qual seria o efeito de tais palavras sobre ele. Camus levou algum tempo pensando antes de responder, e então cabeceou e concluiu:

-Você não faria. Você e eu, ambos somos muito orgulhosos de nosso poder e não acreditamos nos sentimentos tanto assim. Somos homens que amam bem mais nossa força do que nossas fraquezas. - Camus sorriu satisfeito com isso e espetou uma maçã a fatiando em dois e estendendo uma metade. -Mas temo que só esse "acidente" nos fez ver a importância de excessões, não é?

Milo a seu tempo também cabeceou, sorrindo, um meio sorriso de compreensão e assentimento nos lábios, estendo a mão lânguida pra pega sua metade da maçã.

-Pra toda regra existe uma exceção, não é o que dizem? - soltou a retórica, mordendo um pedaço da maçã, mastigando lentamente pra depois prosseguir. - Eu sempre fugi de qualquer exceção ou salvaguardo, mas... Eu não faria qualquer coisa mesmo, e possivelmente morreria guardando isso apenas pra mim.

Os dentes arrancaram com protelada pachorra mais um pedaço da maçã, o desfazendo entre os molares na mesma atitude de hesitação, até tal ato não ter mais sentido e se ver forçado a engolir.

-Mas isso agora importa bem pouco, uma vez que já aconteceu, e não vai poder ser apagado. Tudo o que me resta a saber é... O que pode provir disso? - ergueu uma sobrancelha, no aguado internamente ansioso por algum tipo de resposta.

Camus por seu lado parecia não ter muitas respostas também, ele devolveu o olhar por um tempo desviando em seguida. Para ser completamente sincero consigo mesmo, Camus nunca tomou uma decisão na vida que disesse respeito a si mesmo. Um santo não precisava pensar, exceto em termos de estratégia. Ele mastigou sua comida quietamente e tratou de descascar um par de figos e outra maça e dispor de algumas uvas e mel sobre uma bandeja, antes de falar:

-Cada atitude surte um efeito de igual proporção. Sua atitude culminou a um fim sob o vestíbulo de minha casa. Apenas as escolhas que tomarmos desse instante em diante proverão novos frutos. Eu o aconselharia agir com o coração dos portões para dentro de minha casa, caro amigo. Você é bem vindo em minha estima.

Camus não sorriu, Camus quase nunca sorria... pelo menos não com a boca. A serenidade convidativa de sua face era um sorriso em si, pois trazia calma. Ele se levantou trazendo a bandeja consigo e equilibrando o jarro de vinho e água misturados, convidou:

-Os meus banhos são convenientes nesse momento, e ao contrario do resto da casa estão sempre mornos. Me acompanhará?

Milo pensava: "Agir com o coração...". Pra um alguém bastante acostumado a agir com os instintos de um nobre animal de rapina, parecia mais difícil do que simplesmente dizer. Mas a aura plácida que provinha dele deu confiança o bastante pra que temores maiores o abandonassem. É... Nesta exceção caótica, ele definitivamente tinha conseguido algo positivo.

-Eu já disse que não ousaria recusar tal virtude de convite.- falou, o acompanhando, uma mão postada em seu ombro por desculpa de amparar-se nele.

Os banhos estavam estranhamente mornos, e a piscina internada casa de Aquário era grande a ponto de poder comportar até seis pessoas juntas com espaço para moverem. A água caia de duas estátuas na forma do ícone de Aquário. Ficava uma de cada lado, na posição do golpe da "Execução aurora", era bastante representativo.

E apesar da lenda sobre franceses, Camus não tinha a mínima afinidade com os perfumes franceses ou seus sais de banho. Tinha sim óleos gregos nacionais, ervas perfumadas e um shampoo industrializado para cabelos ruivos. Além de sabonete natural do tipo que se encontrava na vila de Rodório e cheirava muito bem.

Milo se livrou da calça incomoda, antes vestida apenas por ato reflexo, e adentrou as águas mornas do banho com um suspiro de tranqüilidade, se deixando afundar inteiro por um instante, lavando mesmo que superficialmente os cabelos dos resquícios da umidade pegajosa do suor. O ruivo entrou na água e se sentou num banco de pedra lavrada se ajeitando cuidadoso, por causa dos ferimentos internos e as marcas roxas nas costas, ficava difícil relaxar muito. Camus suspirou, seu coração se sentia só nesse momento e ele ergueu os olhos e os braços para Milo.

-Meu amigo...venha aqui. Os ferimentos que marcou em mim me magoam. E por mais que eu compreenda que não foi culpa sua, a dor me deixa triste. Se sente aqui comigo, e voltemos a nos abraçar como quando éramos menores para que eu me console?

Ele que esfregava do rosto o excesso de água, quando o ouviu, se virando pra ele, se dirigindo até ele na velocidade que o toque suave da água em seu corpo permitiu. O abraçou, agora mansamente e tranqüilo, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e encarando pasmo pras marcas de dentes ali, que seriam fácilmente confundidas com a mordida de um cão, á olhos destreinados.

-Eu sei que me entende... Mas sinto por isso. - disse, pousando a mão calosa com o maior cuidado que poderia ter, sobre a marca ali.

-Me perdoe por pedir tais indulgencias. Foi uma noite atípica.

Aquário suspirou longamente se afundando contra seu corpo de forma a se por mais confortável, olhando os adornos luxuriantes das pedras brancas lavradas iluminadas pelas tochas tênues que banhavam o imenso quarto de banho. Nunca havia muita luz nos templos de noite, por isso as paredes brancas ajudavam a refletir a luz da lua que entrava pelas muitas aberturas que as janelas amplas criavam.

-Você não precisa se desculpar, pra mim está bastante cômodo... - falou, com um ruído discreto de contentamento que Camus ecoou.

-Você sabia...que para suportar as baixas temperaturas meu sangue corre mais rápido do que dos seres humanos normais? Eu sempre estou inquieto por causa disso. Você também é inquieto, até mais do que eu. Isso sempre me fez me sentir melhor, vendo alguém mais agitado que eu.

- É mesmo? Você não parece assim... Agitado. Já eu o sou desde criança. Mas talvez sete anos levando picadas de escorpião todos os dias também tenham algo haver com isso...

Falou, em tom pensativo, correndo os dedos pelo caroço miúdo levemente saltado na base do pescoço, onde ficava a jugular, levando em consideração apenas depois de muito tempo essas conseqüências mais humanas em suas habilidades.

Camus, distraído, não respondeu. As picadas de escorpião e o próprio escorpião eram um ser só. Mas lhe ocorreu, ao invés, que milo havia afirmado varias vezes que seu sangue era venenoso. Isso era de confundir. É sabido que o sangue leva os elementos pelo corpo, de nutrição e dejetos. O veneno do escorpião era mais um elemento a parte, como elementos de digestão do estômago ou líquido do fígado. E o escorpião podia matar a si mesmo com o próprio veneno, uma vez que o sangue se contaminaria com ele.

Ele pensava como o sangue de Milo resistiu enquanto passava essência de ervas nas pontas dos cabelos que lhe caiam longos pelo peito. Pareciam sangue manchando nele naquela luz espectral, e por mais poético que fosse, as partes rosas do corpo de Camus eram um rosa pálido como flores. Era uma visão inesperada, só acontecia em poemas. Sangue e flores na neve. A poesia quebrou quando Milo viu suas mãos, elas eram bastante rachadas e duras, e trabalhavam alisando os próprios cabelos em desfrute languido.

Os pensamentos de Milo se perderam em devaneios, diante da visão quase lírica. Porque ele o desejava? Porque sempre tinha desejado tudo o que parecia inatingível. Desejou ser um Santo de Ouro e conseguiu. Desejou a confiança de seus superiores, e conseguiu também. E, ao ousar desejar o homem que todos diziam, não ter sentimentos, ele temeu que pela primeira vez não conseguisse vencer a si mesmo e tornar o impossível possível.

Mas bem, ele estava ali. Talvez atitudes surtissem apenas reações equivalentes, mas cada uma deixava uma marca.

E aquela atitude conseguira a marca de tornar a realidade surreal.

O surrealismo só aumentou quando Camus perguntou:

-Milo. Se levou tantas picadas, pra onde foi todo o veneno? No sangue não está mais, porque senão seu suor e saliva que são escressores teriam me envenenado. Você... tem um ferrão?

A isso ele se virou examinando o colega de cima a baixo curioso. Milo inclinava os cabelos para a água, outra vez, e já ia estendo uma mão até o shampoo sem pedir licença quando o ouviu, apenas para piscar confuso.

-Sim, eu tenho... Quer vê-los? - ergueu uma sobrancelha, incerto da proposta, mas disposto a cumpri-la.

Ele aquiesqueceu três vezes , frustrado levemente por não encontrar por si próprio. Será que estavam na espinha, como um escorpião normal?

-Mostre para mim.-Pediu.

O loiro estendeu ambas as mãos espalmadas á sua frente, e seu cosmo ardeu mais forte, mas de uma forma bastante difusa de um cosmo que ardesse para a guerra.

Foi de uma maneira lenta, tão lenta que podia ter tornado a mudança imperceptível, que as unhas de seus indicadores escureceram, aumentando de tamanho e tomando a forma alongada e pontiaguda de ferrões, vermelho enegrecidos. Talvez fosse a água,mas a impressão que dava era a de que escorriam de veneno.

Ao terminar a exibição, ele o encarou.

-Não me pergunte como funcionam... Eles apenas funcionam, e é tudo o que eu preciso saber...

Falou, encafifando em tal pensamento.

-É um ferrão que só podemos ver com o sétimo sentido, não é mesmo? Deve te-lo cansado os tornar materiais o suficiente pra olhos nus vê-los. Impressionante. - Camus louvou vendo-os desaparecerem pouco depois, pois Milo precisava do shampoo ainda.

O ritual de banho demorou o suficiente pra que as forças de ambos se restabelecessem, em parte pelas águas cálidas, quase curativas, e em parte pelo deleite dele em ver tão de perto o quanto Camus era vaidoso quanto aos próprios cabelos, algo tanto surpreendente quanto esperado, pela aparência que tinham.

Ao final de tudo, o silêncio que permanecia deixou de ser incomodo. Mas esse silêncio era o aviso de que as coisas ali tinham apenas acabado de começar, e, a partir de agora, a questão era dar um passo de cada vez.

Uma vez pronto ele olhou pra pilha de toalhas felpudas, postas sobre uma pequena estante destinada á elas, mas não ousou sair da água sem antes abraçá-lo novamente, selando um beijo que foi quase casto sobre seu ombro ferido, e um outro, contido, mas bem menos pudico, sobre seus lábios inchados, também feridos por seus dentes.

-Eu me vou agora... - sussurrou conta a boca dele, deixando o acalento de seu corpo em doses homeopáticas, indo se enxugar.

Camus despediu-se dele na porta, depois de ter lhe emprestado uma bata clara presa aos ombros. Saído dos banhos o contraste de temperatura com a casa de Camus era cortante, e com o exterior morno também. As batas dentro não esquentavam nada, mas lá fora pareciam leves como o vento.

Aquela noite, quando Milo se encontrou sozinho em sua casa, aposentando-se para o resto da noite, notou o odor de jasmim enfincado entre o algodão adormeceu tranqüilo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final alternativo Tourocarneirista

Aquela noite, quando Milo se encontrou sozinho em sua casa, aposentando-se para o resto da noite, notou o odor de jasmim enfincado entre o algodão adormeceu, tranqüilo e muito mais descansado do que as seqüelas da droga dada por Mu faziam parecer que conseguiria. Mas enfim, bendita fosse a tal "poção do amor", sem a qual ele não estaria dormindo agora, envolto naquele perfume suave e inebriante, e sem as lembranças do impossível calor vindo do gelo, marcadas a fogo em sua memória.

O sol raiou alto e quente, como era de hábito na boa e velha Grécia de Sófocles e Ésquilo, Arquimedes e Platão. E tão logo os primeiros raios de sol o despertaram de seu deliciado torpor, ele amaldiçoou á porta e o infeliz que batia á ela, anunciando a presença de um dos criados da Casa de Áries.

Ele se pôs apresentável o mais rápido que conseguiu - e isto incluiu a armadura completa -, indo verificar o que de tão importante podia estar se passando para acordá-lo tão cedo em um dia que deveria ser sua folga.

O criado, um senhor de seus quarenta anos - magro e fraco e bonito, como a maioria dos servos daquela casa-, reverenciou e só depois do tempo devido ergueu sua cabeça. Ergueu o suficiente para lhe entregar um rolo de carta enquanto mirava seu peito, olhar ao nível dos olhos era muito intimo para criados se atreverem.

-Áries lhe manda essa mensagem. Deseja que eu espere para enviar a resposta?

-Sim, aguarde... - ele respondeu, no seu ar de severidade costumeiro, abrindo o rolo para lê-lo tão logo o possível.

Como ele podia não ter esperado por isso? Era óbvio que Mu devia estar querendo saber quais eram os efeitos da poção!

As poucas linhas do bilhete perguntavam educadamente se a poção surtiu o efeito desejado. Era conciso, educado e assecla como o próprio Mu, econômico com tudo até com as palavras. O criado cabeceou e se postou a entrada do templo onde não incomodasse a esperar.

Ele ordenou ao criado do próprio templo que trouxesse papel e tinta, e rápido rascunhou algumas linhas, enrolando o pergaminho e entregando ás mãos de seu próprio criado, para que o desse nas mãos do de Áries.

Mu lanchava a beira do pequeno remendo de grama que nascia aos fundos de seu templo. O carneiro novo dele lá pastava, de lá pra cá, acabando com a pouca grama que a terra possuia e antes do final do dia a grama acabaria, e teria que devolve-lo ao pasto. Infelizmente, a essa altura, já estava se apegando ao bicho.

Os criados o olhavam de dentro, discretos e divertidos, com sua atenção. Ele geralmente só tinha olhos para o treinamento de Kiki, e este estava fora em missão por esses dias.

A resposta veio, e Mu leu o bilhete depois de ter dispensado o criado para o desjejum. O que o Santo de Escorpião respondeu, veio em poucas palavras também, mas palavras que ele esperou serem o suficientemente respeitosas, mantida a devida distância entre ambos.

Quando Mu abriu a carta, ansioso em sua Casa, foi isto o que leu:

"Santo de Áries

Eu acredito que seu Mestre tenha feito o certo em não lhe dizer quais eram os efeitos da poção, pois eles são muito íntimos e bastante pessoais.

Tudo o que posso lhe garantir é que funciona, e COMO funciona... E se me permite, aconselhá-lo, a utilizá-la somente quando tiver certeza plena e absoluta do amor que sentir por alguém, e use sem medo. Ela apenas revela a verdade sobre os sentimentos das pessoas, e a pessoa certa saberá compreendê-la.

Com sincero agradecimento,

Milo de Escorpião."

Dizia algo bastante parecido com o que Shion falou, funcionava e era potente. Mas não explicava como funcionava, se era através de sonhos premonitórios, viagem astral ou o que quer qe fosse. Isso era frustrante. Mu amassou o papel com uma mão, e com a outra tratava de arrancar os poucos cabelos que tinha.

Como Mu parecia haver se desinteressado da carta, o carneiro louco resolveu experimentar essa nova guloseima e pareceu ter gostado, rasgando pedacinho por pedacinho na língua pastosa.

Mu olhou descrente, o carneiro pensava que era cabra agora? Ele bufou renunciando a carta e se levantando. Ele ia esperar Milo descer para ter respostas. E ele ia descer... alguma hora.

O dia transcorreu no seu curso, e lá no alto, na Nona Casa, um Santo muito menos inquieto se refazia da noite estafante. Mas bem, muito menos ainda significava inquieto, e foi algumas horas depois do almoço, quando o sol já começava a amainar, que a presença de seu cosmo se fez sentir, escadarias a cima, o ardor potente, porém pacifico, muito mais pacifico do que quase sempre, de quem simplesmente se anunciava para poder passar.

E foi nesse ritmo tranqüilo que ele chegou á entrada dos fundos da Casa de Áries, erguendo seu cosmo novamente e esperando resposta para poder prosseguir.

Áries saiu da direita. Armadura de gala em si, sem capacete, e o carneiro assassino tentando roer trás dele um pedaço de pano, que parecia que Mu estava usando pra brincar com o novelo ambulante. Ele sorriu levemente, notando sua aura tranqüila.

-Missão Santo de escorpião? Se não é intromissão querer saber.-Perguntou sondando de leve o motivo da saída.

-Eu temo que não... - ele disse num meneio de cabeça, o rosto sereno como era raro de se ver nele. - Apenas um passeio curto pelas proximidades. Eu acabei pedindo muitos dias de folga, mas o ritual acabou não acontecendo, e bem... Eu fiquei sem muito o que fazer. Me permite a passagem por sua Casa?

Arqueou uma sobrancelha como ponto de interrogação.

-Pode passar. -Concordou se voltando e deixando o pedaço de pano com o carneiro, para voltar a encará-lo. - Mas não prefere vinho fresco diluído e mel? Eu já entrava para uma pequena refeição antes da noite cair.

A expressão dele tornou-se neutra, pra depois arquear-se uma sobrancelha novamente, dessa vez em ligeira desconfiança. Mas ele assentiu ao convite, ao que pareceu, e foi adentrando a Casa a passos lentos.

-Mu... - ele tomou a liberdade chamá-lo pelo nome. - Acho que eu já disse tudo o quanto devia sobre a poção...

Foi falando, em tom de cautela. Ele era arrogante, talvez, mas comprar uma briga com um de seus iguais por um motivo tão banal seria estupidez.

-E eu não serei tolo a ponto de lhe perguntar, santo de escorpião.-Assegurou se sentando em uma mesa num vestíbulo com vista para a vila. Uma brisa entrava por uma cortina de telas contra insetos, deixando o ambiente protegido e ao mesmo tempo refrescado.

Os servos apressaram-se em servir um frugal banquete de frutas e carne de frango com azeitonas pão caseiro. Havia grande variedade de comida, pedaços de alho cozidos em azeite, bem como creme fresco e vinho e mel separados para serem misturados à gosto.

A casa de Áries era austera, com bancos de pedra razoavelmente baixos com almofadas para se sentar, mas não suficientemente grandes para se recostar ou até mesmo cochilar como seria cortez.

Depois de posta a mesa, o menino de Áries sorriu miúdo, e confessou encarando-o:

-Mas nada me impede de estudá-lo durante nosso pequeno jantar para ter mais respostas ao que desejo saber. O santo...unhh, Milo...-corrigiu tímido - parece feliz.

Cabeceou pra si destemido em invadir a privacidade, mesmo não dita , do convidado.

Ele baixou os olhos, numa ponta incontida de sorriso, assentindo a tal comentário, se servindo do vinho e misturando num tanto de mel ao seu cálice, em gestos confiantes e tranqüilos.

-Eu estou feliz, se é parte do que deseja confirmar. E não me importo que tente descobrir suas respostas, mas a resposta que quer é como o segredo de um truque de cartas; perde a graça quando se conhece o trunfo. Não gostaria que se decepcionasse com seu próprio trunfo, Mu. E decepção eu creio ser uma palavra fraca pra definir.

Foi discursando, no tom calmo que vinha tendo, enquanto se servia de pão e pedaços de alho.

-Do jeito que fala só me faz ansiar, Milo. Mas eu penso que talvez nunca precise dela. Entre os doze templos, se conta nos dedos quem se interessa por tais assuntos como amor. E fora Kiki que é apenas meu aluno só tenho um bom amigo, amor para um homem de minha raça extinta é maldição.

Confessou, de forma rara. Talvez estivesse curioso sobre o amor em si, ou estivesse filosofando alto se esquecendo que tinha Milo ali. Ex eremita, podia estar caducando, mesmo sendo jovem pra isso.

-Falando dessa forma me faria sentir pena, se eu não estivesse olhando para um homem que veste uma sagrada Armadura de Ouro, como a minha. - disse, em tom severo de advertência. - O amor é sempre uma maldição e uma benção, e sim, são muito poucos de nós que se interessam por alguma coisa assim. É um pouco inexplicável, mas... Mais, dia, menos dia, acontece. E todos tem na vida pelo menos um amor, eu acredito... Mas o que eu quero dizer é que você não está alheio a isso, provável que ninguém esteja. Mas de qualquer forma... -

Ele levou uma porção do pão com o alho á boca, bebendo um gole de vinho pra ajudar a engolir, e depois pegando um punhado de azeitonas.

-Saiba que de algum jeito, você ajudou este Santo a saber que o amor não é inatingível... Mesmo quando seu alvo é alguém ainda mais inatingível... - revelou, ruborizando de leve por se abrir daquela maneira.

Áries nada retrucou, envergonhado pela reprimenda. Estivera pensando, noite antes, no seu povo que lhe entregou Kiki para criar, mas que fora isso ele não voltaria a ver provavelmente nessa vida. Eles há muito haviam partido para outra dimensão onde, mesmo para ele, era muito longe. Não havia porque uma mulher de lá voltar a esse mundo para lhe ensinar o que era o amor.

-É verdade que nascemos para ser guerreiros. Me perdoe a tolice, provavelmente tenha razão. O amor virá, mesmo que não seja nessa vida. Há tempo para tudo, não é mesmo? -Ele concordou, se servindo de mais pão e azeitonas no óleo. Anoitecia lá fora, e o carneiro estava se recolhendo. - Estou pensando em manter o carneiro. . E ele me diverte, Kiki gostará. Vou pedir que tragam grama para cá e plantem, ou talvez um pastor possa levá-lo de dia e devolve-lo a noite...mas e se ele se sentir solitário sem as ovelhas? Oh...bem...

O grego riu, um riso suave, do fundo da garganta, erguendo a cabeça para trás ao fazê-lo.

-Pelo que depender de mim esse carneiro ganha alfafa e sombra pelo resto da vida. Ele me saiu melhor vivo do que morto. Mas não é exatamente um animal de estimação, ele é grande e imponente, possível que fosse o líder do seu rebanho... Mas bem, o animal é seu agora, pelo que vejo. Dê a ele o que achar que merece, eu não sou muito de bichos. Mas certamente é uma companhia bastante simpática... - disse, meio irônico, lembrando da capa destroçada. - Retribuição maior eu não sei se seria possível... Mas agradecer não parece ser o bastante. Acho que tenho uma divida de gratidão para com você, Áries.

Concluiu, como quem não gostasse de se dar conta do fato, mas sendo honesto o bastante para admiti-lo.

-A divida já foi paga, me disse o que eu devia saber sobre a poção. Foi o que cobrei além da vida do carneiro..líder...unh...tenho q devolver, deve ter esposa. -Tratou de encher a boca então, estava tão distraído e tenso que não comeu muito mais. Foi nesse momento que sentiu o cosmos volumoso de Aldebaran na porta, e pediu a um criado que o trouxesse as áreas viventes.

O homenzarrão olhou para baixo aos dois santos ceando com uma ponta de dureza em seu cosmos, mas Mu fingiu não notar.

-Santo de escorpião, Áries.-Aldebaran cumprimentou, formal.

-Aldebaran.-Mu o corrigiu, informal.-Deseja passar ou ficar?

Aldebaran o olhou com complacência e sorriu, agradado.

-Cheira bem. Seria incomodo ficar?

Milo olhou de Aldebaran pra Mu ligeiramente receoso, mas enfim, a Casa não era dele. Terminaria o jantar como devia, para não ser descortês, depois daria um motivo qualquer para se ir.

A verdade era que assim como ele não era afeito á presença de Mu, antes do verdadeiro presente de grego - no bom sentido -, que era a poção, Aldebaran pouco lhe aprazia. Mas, depois daquilo, não custava dar as coisas alguma chance - toda a exceção tem algum valor, dissera Camus. Como ele estaria agora? Machucado ainda? Possível que não....

Ele continuou comendo e devaneando, alheio á aproximação do gigante guardião da Segunda Casa.

O silêncio foi tomado como convite, e se sentou gigante com cuidado extremo, pois enquanto a mesa era confortável para os dois Santos mesmo em armadura, para Aldebaran tudo tinha que ser em tamanho dobrado.

Mu parecia já estar acostumado, e lhe e se tornou menor de alguma forma, enquanto novo prato e taça de ferro eram postos pelos criados.

Depois de comer em um silencio sociável e ainda assim estranho, Aldebaram limpou a boca, elegante mesmo com todo aquele tamanho, e perguntou:

-O que carneiro faz ai fora? Banquete?

Mu se arrepiou todo.

-Não. Nada tão extremista, ganhei ele. E estou ponderando entre manter e deixar ir. E penso que se tem uma companheira é cruel menti-lo afastado, mas se não poderia ficar. Mas não posso vigiar o carneiro pra descobrir isso.

Aldebaran o olhou constrangido, Mu não era dessas frugalidades. E Milo, será que foi ele trouxe o carneiro?

-E se eu desse a poção pro carneiro de noite? Bem pouca, beberia como leite e de manha talvez tivesse uma inspiração e fosse pra amada.-Mu ponderou numa forma de descobrir se o carneiro tinha família.

-Poção, carneiro? Do qe esta falando Mu? Não sabia que lidava com alquimia...se o carneiro é de Escorpião ele deve saber responder.

-Mu..... Não-faça-isso! - soletrou cada sílaba da frase, apavorado de imaginar o pobre animal nas mesmas condições em que ele esteve. - O carneiro não é meu, mas bem, digamos... É um pouco por minha causa que ele está aqui. História comprida... Mas Mu... Eu já disse, e vou dizer de novo: NÃO FAÇA!

Tanto mu como Aldebaran o encararam atônitos, Mu com o pedaço de pão parado no meio do creme onde o molhava, e Touro com a taça a meio caminho do bocarrão aberto.

-O que é isso, Milo? O que o carneiro tem de errado pra não beber o que Mu dá? Essa poção, é venenosa?

Mu a esse ponto se refez e balançou sua cabeça.

-É uma poção para meditação, bem...mais ou menos...para ter visões sobre a pessoa destinada a si. -E nisso Mu não chegou a olhar para Milo, mas completou encobrindo todo o cerne da história.-Shion me contou há muito tempo dela, cheguei a mencionar para Milo pois ele entende de venenos e substancias químicas. Ai me ocorreu, que se é boa mesmo pode me mostrar se o carneiro tem esposa ou não. Eu sou curioso sobre como funciona.

O Santo de Escorpião levou uma mão com força á testa, o cotovelo apoiado sobre a mesa, e apiedando de tamanha ingenuidade de Áries.

-Mu... Não tem absolutamente nada a ver com meditação ou visões. Não é nada tão esotérico ou poético, é muito menos bonito do que você imagina... Apenas surte o efeito desejado... Mas não dê pro carneiro, se tem alguma piedade do animal que você mesmo salvou...

Sorveu um gole mais longo de vinho, partindo a carne de frango e o pão, os levando juntos ao creme, e mordendo um naco em pura ansiedade, ainda mais diante da expressão cada vez mais confusa de Aldebaran.

Mu que estava perdido ali, meditação não era poético. Surtir o efeito desejado? Mas como , qual era o efeito desejado afinal?

E foi aldebaran que falou.

-Ele tem razão, é só um animal inocente, deve entender mais de ancas de ovelhas do que de amor. -Aldebaran concluiu, e curioso, ele mesmo tomou o assunto nas mãos pra resolve-lo. -Já que você quer tanto estar essa poção leve na minha casa hoje a noite e

pode olhar enquanto tomo. Eu não sou lá muito romântico, mas tenho meus momentos, derrepente ela me mostra agora coisa boa, não é mesmo?

Ele riu pra si mesmo e imaginou se ia acontecer algo de estranho com ele, Mu por outro lado olhava com admiração e confiança em Aldebaran.

-Está certo. Milo disse, que pelo que ele ouviu da composição, só pode fazer bem. Eu passarei lá mais tarde.

Ele encarou os dois Santos ali de olhos vidrados, um pouco gelado por dentro, e lamentou de antemão pelo pobre Mu diante daquele homenzarrão... Mas parando pra pensar, ele tinha sido levado á Camus por amá-lo, o relacionamento dos dois não devia ter necessariamente o mesmo tipo de ligação.

Contando com a sorte, ele preferiu não interferir, ou seria obrigado a se revelar demais.

Terminou de comer o que tinha em mãos, terminou seu vinho, e deu o jantar por encerrado, ao menos pra ele.

-Bem, eu agradeço á hospitalidade, e boa sorte com o teste da poção... - disse, numa piscadela marota, mas discreta, se curvando em despedida e saindo - não para o exterior como o esperado de quem fosse sair, como ele tinha dito, mas de volta escadarias acima.


End file.
